fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ina Suzuki
Ina Suzuki ''(伊奈鈴木 Ina Suzuki): ''She is one of the considered Minor Antagonist in the Fanon-Series Fairy Tail: Seven as she has no plan to defeat the Seven mages what so ever and is just doing it to protect her love one; She Is an S-Class Mage from the dark guild Akumanosu who utilizes the Magic, Love Magic. Appearance Ina is typically seen as someone that would be considered as a part of the royal family and so on, but this is one of the things that Ina holds real close in her heart as it is the last thing she recieved from the maids from the Leaf School, Ina is a person that could be consider as someone pretty and rivaling the women at their guild despite a little secret that she keeps only to herself, to Sakura and to Roi as they are the person she knows would keep a secret Personality History Childhood As a child, Ina has been living in the slums and has been born with parents that has abandoned living and has grown to become mature at a young age acting as a mother figure for her now dead siblings after they were attacked by the council due to false accusation but as the council didn't like the outcome and result they buried the history under the bloody sand where the slum once stood. She after the incident in the slum has stayed over from the countries away from Desierto till they reached for lands far away from it so that they could live a new life and after days of walking weeks of scavenging and hours of getting rides Ina along with Roi where they both ended up on a ride to their soon to be future, They ended up on a training school where they would learn alot about fighting techniques and the teacher was quickly pleased with the results with Roi and despite the best effort of Ina she felt that as a child she didn't feel like she wanted to do that not because she was undoubtedly failing at how someone could deliver a kick or a punch earning quite a few laughs and giggles from Roi's mouth which even at her young age made her heart jump but as a person that didn't feel like she was at home in her own body which was originally male as she consider, as a child she started associating with the maids around the school and helping them do their chores which the teacher quickly caughts on and after years of staying there she finally came out to one of the maids that she didn't feel like she was at her body and so the maids started to treat her like the way she wanted to be treated, like a girl. She felt that she wasn't accepted by the boys especially the students in the school but the teacher was joyful with it and treated Ina like a daughter. The Life at Leaf School eventually reaching the age of teens, Ina is still with Roi and are living their everyday life at the School they ended up in, Roi has started to become one of the strongest discipline of the teacher or the so called Master of the House, Ina however didn't partake in any of the class and instead focused on chores and kept her daily life with the maids alongside her, She was always dressed and pampered with makeup by the maids eventually learning how to do it herself, She has learned how to keep her feminine looks up and eventually learning how to despite having a few problems she has retained her feminine looks even now charming men even without the use of her Magic, Along with other students she has grown up with and the people around her they were about the people that didn't understood why she always wore stuff that are feminine and usually worn by females but as always the Master of the House, The Maids and most of the time Roi comes to her defense that nothing is wrong about it and there is absolutely no problem in doing stuff like that. Before the Fall of Leaf School As they were in a expedition to find objects in unknown lands, The Master of The House stayed behind the home leaving only Ina and Roi to go finish the quest. Expedition Roi and Ina sets out to find the artifacts that were stolen from the expeditioner group that went in the place, the artifacts was found broken and several beast that came from the forest corners them gravely wounding Ina and gaining Roi his magic Take Over on where he took over all the beast and used it to fight them off, which he now uses as his primary abilities and his current abilities were deprived from these beast, Roi was able to safely transfer Ina to a healing mage near the forest in which Ina was saved, Days after her medications and her time with the healing mage, Ina along with Roi sets out to go back to the school only to find that their school is now shut down. Leaf School Tarnished The school was tarnished due to a natural disaster killing everyone in the place, The cause of the destruction is still being investigated and is currently due to a natural disaster involving a tornado but it is also presumed to be an etherious that devestated the lands with curse, Ina and Roi returned mourning and grieving on the death of their fellow students and the people the held dear, the once known school that practiced the art of fighting is now forgotten in history along with the city it once stood with. Sypnosis Magic and Abilities Relationships Trivia Category:Lala's Land